Break me
by NarutoTheKyuubi
Summary: Naruto's heart yearns for Sasuke, but what happens when a certain brother has a say in it?Disclamer. Yaoi warning! SasXNaru ItaXNaru SasXOro Read and Review please. Complete!
1. Because You're Gone

The familiar stare of eyes hadn't surprised him as he headed home. Accusing pupils with hate mixed in the heart that allowed them to see through such body parts. Sometimes, Naruto just wanted to run into the darkest alley and hide from the villagers. Other times, he wanted to gorge their eyes out with his own kunai knife. The reason their gazes where so cold was more bitter to him then any of the villagers anyways. How would they like to have the 'great demon fox power' bursting through their veins and yet, not be able to bring back a dear friend? Naruto's sun kissed hands balled into fists as he thought of the raven whom had left all those years ago. They had been no older then thirteen when it had happened and the blonde was already turning eighteen. For years, the blonde had struggled with this loss as a part of his hard life. Countless times he would go see the ex-leaf nin on a mission and beg him to come back. Countless times, he had been left, almost without his heart still intact as well. Every time, as the boy laid there bleeding, his ex-best friend would lean over him and whisper the same words, "If you can't understand, then I'll have to make you through force."

Naruto's eyes swelled up with ever constant tears. There had never been a day when he'd cry for the raven; always blaming it on Sasuke for leaving. It was his fault for going down the wrong path. It was his fault he was obsessed with his brother. It was his fault he hadn't trained enough. Though now as he thought about it, perhaps it was his own fault? For pushing the raven to far? For not seeing he was in pain and needed a hand? Could Naruto have been there more?

His walk home was a silent one. He didn't acknowledge Sakura whom stood at his front door with a smile on her gentle features. She had grown up to be quite lovely, keeping her pink locks short, her dark green eyes narrowing and her voice becoming gentle and soft like Tsunade's when she was comforting someone. The kunoichi had been going out with Rock Lee for quite some time. He too, turned out to be quite a handsome young man. Wearing the same attire as Kakashi had instead of the crazy jump suit; he'd grown out his hair into a braid and had thinned his eyebrows. The two we're very cute together and he couldn't help but smile and feel a pain of loss at the bottom of his already broken heart. Hell, everyone in the village was starting to pair up. Hinata had found Shino to be attractive and they had gone out a few years back and were now a steady couple. Shikamaru had Temari from the Sand village and they were to be married soon; in three weeks now that Naruto thought about it. Ino paired up with Chouji a few years ago. Chouji had thinned out a lot, looking muscular and buff like a weight lifter on T.V. while still having his love for food. Kiba had ended up with Gaara of the sand, which Naruto and only a few select people knew about. It was quite the shock to find out Kiba was gay; not to mention the powerful Gaara of the Sand. It secretly comforted Naruto to know that he wasn't the only one whom had feelings for the same gender. Neji finally noticed Ten-Ten's secret love for him and soon their love had bloomed as well. Love was in the air in the village, as long as your name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto, me and Lee are thinking about getting married! Here's your inv-a-t- Naruto?! What's wrong?" The pink hair kunoichi asked, spinning the blond around to face her as he turned away.

She had seen his tears, even with his best efforts to hide them. "Nothing's wrong….that's great…" Naruto said as though he had been a robot, programmed to do so.

"Oh Naruto. If this is about you not having a girlfriend-" Sakura started, crossing her arms again; he'd given her that as an excuse last time she had found him crying.

"I don't want a girlfriend." Naruto insisted suddenly, his eyes narrowing as he spun back around; having forgotten how hurting the girl's words could be sometimes, even if she didn't intentionally mean them to be.

"Well, what's the matter then?" She provoked, grabbing his shoulder.

"None of your damn business! Leave me alone!" Naruto snapped, pushing Sakura's hand away and slamming the door in her face.

A sting of guilt washed up his stomach as he laid on the bed; he hadn't meant to snap at Sakura so harshly, especially since she was about to get married. "I'm starting to lose myself over you huh?" Naruto asked a picture that hung right above his pillow each night.

His eyes swelled up with more tears and he pushed his head into the soft middle of the pillow when he heard hollow footsteps echo outside the room. The creak of the door opening and shutting hadn't alarmed Naruto. In fact, he could almost guess who was coming in for a visit.

Kakashi sighed as he sat on the bed, running his hand along the boy's back. "You want him back. I know. We all do." He said in a fatherly voice.

Ever since Sasuke had left, Naruto had never been the same. His laugh, smile, and 'I'm-Going-To-Be-Hokage' mood had left and had replaced itself with a broken doll that was known as his pupil. Kakashi gripped Naruto's shoulders as he threw himself at and hugged Kakashi tightly. The boy had been such an emotional wreck, that Kakashi and even Iruka would wake up in the middle of the night with the blonde clinging to their arm's, whimpering un-decipherable words. At first, the teachers had tried to do something about it. It gotten to the point where they understood however, that there was nothing they could do for him. Only when Sasuke came home, if he ever did; Naruto would return to his former laughing self. The thought burned the older ninja as he heard Naruto sniff a bit, trying to calm his quivering lips and running tears. "You can't keep doing this Naruto. I know this will sound harsh but isn't it time you let him go? Does he mean that much if he is going to break your heart all of the time?" Kakashi asked, not looking down at the glare he knew he was getting from the blond.

"So….that's what you think huh? You think he's doing this just to break my heart? Your wrong! He wants to avenge his clan! You would too!" Naruto hissed in a darker voice.

No one ever made a comment about how low Sasuke was. Sure he had left them all and gone to Orochimaru, but Naruto could hardly even blame him at times. His clan was slaughtered by the one person Sasuke had tried to hold on to. The one person Sasuke had grown up loving with all his heart and putting his trust into. It was like Iruka suddenly killing all of Naruto's beloved friends or Jiraya suddenly reducing the village to dust. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, not knowing what to say really. He understood Sasuke's pain, yet at the same time he could understand the blonde's mourning of loss.

Kakashi's head turned slightly as he heard Naruto leave the room. He opened his mouth to say something, but with nothing but pity words, he knew it would serve no purpose as the blonde left his apartment. Kakashi reached a hand up to his partially hidden face, covering his eye; a habit when he was worried and something he could be seen doing often now-a-days. Naruto descended his steps and headed back for the gate, his eyes looking down the whole way as he felt the haunting stares once more on his back. The more he thought about it, the more he began to worry and become angry. Why couldn't he answer his simple question? Kakashi spied him from the window before he sighed and walked back into the eighteen year old's bedroom and picking up the picture that had hung over his resting place for years. "Sasuke, you look so content in here; yet you suffered a great deal. I wish you were here, still smiling like in the photo." He whispered to himself before chuckling and setting it back.

What was he saying? These words were being preached to the choir.(1) There was nothing he could say now or hope for. He couldn't rewind time and he certainly couldn't stop it. Perhaps it was one of those naïve wishes that all people have once in a while. Especially when they want it so bad, they'd give their life for it. With a reluctant sigh, the Jounin left the house, wondering if it would ever be occupied again by the happy, bouncing, kind hearted Naruto that the teachers knew.

Naruto walked out of the village and into the woods that surrounded his homeland. Reaching a certain point, almost twenty miles away from home and it being dark and moonless; the blonde decided to camp there for the night. He made a fire out of a few twigs and branches lying about him and soon, he laid by a warm fire as he listened to the sounds of the night. He could hear the guitar song Sasuke had played one night while they were heading back from a mission. Out of spite, they decided to camp in the area. Kakashi had brought along a guitar from the mission; the older woman giving it to them as payment instead of money. They had accepted, because she needed the money for her youngest grandchild. Kakashi had taken it out and tried to play a few songs; but they were horrible and off key. Sasuke, fed up of listening to the crappy tunes, snatched the guitar away and played a soothing melody that had nearly put Naruto to sleep. When he stopped and rested it near him, Naruto was overcome by disappointment. Later that night, as Sakura and Kakashi had drifted off to sleep, Naruto scurried over to his raven haired friend and poked him in his side; even though Sasuke wasn't even asleep.

"What do you want loser? I thought you were snoring hours ago." He mumbled, obviously just starting to drift himself.

Naruto winced at the harshness in his voice but forced himself to stay friendly about the subject. "I was wondering…if you'd play that song again?"

Sasuke's head jerked up as the question was thrown out. In all honesty, he thought Naruto had hated it and was trying to sleep so he didn't have to listen to it. "Why?" The raven questioned, narrowing his eyes.

It wasn't like Naruto to ask anything from anyone and it was this reason that Sasuke had been so puzzled. "Just do it Teme!" the blonde hissed at him.

Sasuke sighed and took the guitar in his hands again as Naruto moved his sleeping bag over so that he could rest his head right by Sasuke's leg. As he played the soft melody again, Naruto smiled. Drifting off to sleep, he let a small sun kissed hand reach out and grab a piece of fabric from the raven's shirt. Sasuke had stopped when he was a hundred percent sure that Naruto was asleep before he placed the instrument on the ground and laid beside the angle-like body of Naruto. A small smile appeared on his features as he, himself began to fall into a light sleep again. 'Good night dobe.' He thought as his eyes closed slowly. Naruto could remember that that night was the best he had slept in for quite a while. When he had awoken, he remembered Sasuke also having an arm around him and nuzzling against his back. Obviously, the raven had peaceful dreams as well. Thankfully, no one was up to encounter their previous position and with the gentle prying of fingers; Naruto had released himself from Sasuke's grasp. Again, tears made there way into Naruto's eyes as he laid his head down on the pillow and stared into the fire. It wasn't until after he began to dose off that he heard a soft tune drifting on the winds. Fully alert now, he sat up from the sleeping bag and kicked it off of him. Something told him to run after the haunting echo, in which he did. He ran like the world would fall from under his feet if he didn't. He ran and ran; for five minutes straight until he reached a clearing with a single tree. His eyes narrowed as he looked up into it's branches and saw the source of the song.

A tiny gasp was held back in his throat as he looked at the back of a raven colored haired man; playing a simple wooden flute. He was up at least a good twelve feet; laying back on the branch as he played; his eyes closed and oblivious to the world around him. "Sasuke…." Naruto's voice hissed lowly and almost immediately the song ended.

Sasuke stood up, looking into the crystal eyes of his once-companion. He could see the deep longing and anger that had always been there when he encountered the sunny blonde boy. His face was fixed into a state of shock and fear, as though Sasuke were a rare and wild animal that was ready to bound away, having heard him. His eye's slanted when he saw another emotion in the boy, one he had only seen a few times. Jumping down from his spot and landing gracefully on a knee; he smirked at Naruto as the blonde resisted from throwing himself at the boy. Standing up slowly, Sasuke was like a magical being the way his eyes glistened in the dim light. He strolled forward, taking his time painfully slow until he was three feet from Naruto. "Dobe…it's past your bed time…you should be home and in bed." He whispered with a gentle yet malice filled tone that would scare the oldest of children.

"….I….heard something and decided to check it out." Naruto whispered, turning his head away from the fixed stare he was getting.

Naruto nearly cried out when he felt himself being held tightly against a warm chest. Immediately, he could tell something was wrong. Sasuke was taller then Naruto, but not that tall. Then again, they had grown for years now. It had to be Sasuke, since he could see the Sharigan staring at him. Only Sasuke had eye's like that. Another thing that Naruto noticed was that Sasuke was wearing a cloak instead of Orochimaru's symbol attire. It was to hard to see in the dark, so the boy didn't mind it. He was more focused on the pair of lips that were inches away from his own now, his orbs growing wide as the soft flesh touched his own. It was as though Naruto had been aloud a little taste of heaven itself as the strange sense of belonging suddenly latched itself onto him like a leech and he embraced it with arms wide open. "You're a naughty, needy boy aren't you Naruto?" His voice hissed in his ear and he groaned at how hard it was making him feel.

"H-hai.." Naruto groaned as Sasuke began to bite his earlobe and suck on it a bit. Naruto melted into the Uchiha's arms instantly. It felt wrong to be doing this for some reason, yet it felt good all at the same time. Sasuke pale hand reached low suddenly and began to stroke him causing a purr to come from deep inside his throat. "Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered, clutching onto his shoulders as the others hand moved against his private area; arousing him to no end.

"You know Naruto, we could still be together…just come with me. We'll kill my brother and be together…always…." He suddenly insisted, picking up Naruto and laying him on his back in the grass before he lowered himself so he was over the fox-boy's trembling body.

Naruto knew fully what Sasuke intended to do and though his body screamed yes, his brain disagreed. "Always…is a long time Sasuke." Naruto breathed as he ran his slender fingers up and down Naruto's hips before straddling him.

Naruto panicked and tried to make the raven get off of him, but when Sasuke began to move against the boy; Naruto's actions immediately ceased. "What's wrong? Are you afraid? Don't be…I won't cast you away…not like they do…" Sasuke whispered as he began to strip Naruto of his clothing before disregarding his own.

Naruto felt Sasuke manhood touch his own as he began to gently thrust against him and arouse the blonde again. "I won't leave you…like he did."

Naruto's eyes snapped opened as he felt a sudden fear rise in him. It was to late though. A moment later, he was flipped onto his back and was entered roughly. Naruto screamed though it was cut off as a pale hand reached around and covered his mouth. "I won't leave you…like Ni-chan(2) did." Itachi chuckled as he continued to take the innocence away from his prey.

//1. Means talking to someone out of spite, though they can't do anything.

2. To clearify that Ni-chan means 'little' brother and Ni-san means older brother.//


	2. Taken

Kakashi's eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed. There was something wrong, he could almost feel it. Leaning over to where Iruka laid, he shook his boyfriend lightly; surprised when the ninja spoke. "You feel it too?"

"I can't sleep because of it…we'd better go check it out." Kakashi said dressing himself and waiting as Iruka did the same.

The two followed their father like instincts to the edge of the village; Kakashi having a gut feeling he knew who was in trouble by then, sped up. As they reached a glowing dot; which turned out to be a fire, Iruka nearly screamed when he saw Naruto's sleeping back without the blonde in it. "Wh-here could he have gone?" Iruka hissed under his breath, outraged by thoughts of murder and rape that might have fated the boy.

He knew there were weirdoes out here in the woods and if Naruto was one of their victims, god help them if he found the nasty bastards. "Calm down Iruka. I'm sure he's fine." Kakashi said, noticing the wild look in his eyes.

A scream of pain told them otherwise though. Neither took a moment longer as they dashed after the faint screams that rung louder and louder in their ears. When they reached the sight, they were speechless. Naruto lay sprawled on his stomach, his face flushed and bruises running along his back and hips from something digging into them. Kakashi also noticed that they resembled handprints, just a little too much for comfort. Naruto let out a squeak as he looked up at his sensei's, before he curled himself into a ball; trying to hide himself from them. The air smelled of sex still, even with the slight air that was whipping around the boy's bare body.

Iruka fell beside the boy, sobbing and nearly puking. He had not been able to protect Naruto from such a cruel fate and now it came to this. The blonde looked up at his teacher and tried to say something, but his voice was raw from screaming. He couldn't speak yet. Kakashi picked up the boy's clothing that lay in a neat pile next to him; before helping him dress with Iruka holding him upright. Before they had even begun to head back, Naruto was sound asleep. The two older teachers were quiet for a long while. No words could describe the scene they had witnessed before them. It wasn't until they reached Naruto's home; did the blonde wake up and burst into tears. "Naruto…..Naruto!! Who did this to you?!" Iruka would demand over and over again but he seemed completely content with staying silent about that piece of information.

Kakashi pulled his boyfriend off of the genin's bed after a while and covered his mouth as he protested. "We'll come back tomorrow Naruto. Get some sleep alright?"

The boy didn't reply as he shut off the lights and pulled an angry Iruka from the doorframe. "There is no point in making him talk. All that will do is upset him, so we need him calm before we can question him. I'll go talk to Tsunade and have her make out a search party for the…rapist." He whispered as he led his brunette to the front door.

"B-but!"

"I know how you feel but Naruto has had a very long night and it'd be best for him to sleep." Kakashi explained as he closed the door very gently as to not disturb the boy inside.

Sleep? No, he could not sleep. Naruto sat wide awake, looking at his dark green bed sheets with wide eyes. The feeling of that beast that had drained him of his innocence crawled all over his body and felt as though it were suffocating him. Naruto pulled the blankets over him and hugged himself. He felt violated and helpless. What made it worse was the small tug in the back of his mind to run to Sasuke's house. After a few moments of debating, the blonde got up and ran out of his house. Naruto ran and ran; his legs numb from the nights activities but he pushed through the pain until he got to Sasuke's door. Reaching out, he grabbed the handle and yanked it open. It was unlocked, since the ANBU had taken some of his things to try and have dogs track his sent. Closing the door behind him, Naruto looked around the room. A few paces away, he could see a stair way and decided to go up it first. He walked as though he came here a thousand times. Up the stairs, down the hall to the left, third door on the right. Naruto opened the door slowly and walked over to the bed, falling down on its soft mattress. Snuggling under the blankets, he closed his eyes as tears broke their way through his stubborn ego and fell down his cheeks. How many times had he cried? How many times had he wished, yearned for the raven's voice? How much longer did he have to wait? "What are you doing in my room dobe?"

Naruto's head shot up, looking franticly around the room. He took a deep breath, and threw the covers over his body again. He only imagined it; like every single day when he walked to the bridge where they used to meet, when he went to the training grounds, when he went to the edge of the gate; there he would be. The lingering memory of Sasuke.

"Come back or go away….just make the pain stop!" Naruto whined as he curled up into a ball and held his ribs.

He sobbed freely, wishing that he could either forget or have the raven. He didn't like this cold feeling in his gut, the feeling that was so familiar that he'd have loved to tear it out and throw it away. The feeling of being alone which was something Naruto felt every day since his Sasuke had left. Naruto's breath shuddered as a hand rested over his waist, though as he struggled to get up; the hand clamped down on his neck to hold him under the blankets. A sudden realization made Naruto shriek and scream. "No! Itachi leave me alone! Go away! Go away!" He screamed the words until who ever held him down had let him go to where he could throw the covers away from his head.

Naruto's breath was caught as the red eyes of the Sharigan once again found their way into his blue ones. These ones burned with the likeness of Itachi's; but the aura was different. This one was more sinister and cold then Itachi. "S-sas-"

"Who the _fuck_ did you just tell to go away?!?" The younger Uchiha growled, picking Naruto up by the front of the shirt.

Naruto hung there, dazed that the one person he had wished for so hard had actually come to see him. A smack across the face quickly brought him out of his daydream however. "What the _fuck_ what that for?" The blonde hissed as he ripped himself from Sasuke's grasp.

"What-did-you-just-say-a-second-ago?" Sasuke said, saying each word as though he were an ape that didn't understand language.

"I said your damned brother's name!" Naruto exclaimed before looking down; the feeling of ashamedness reaching to the core of his soul.

Sasuke looked like he was ready to puke as he looked up and down Naruto's form. "So…he took you did he? That's too bad…," Sasuke said leaning against the wall, sighing as he shook his head lightly, "I must have just missed him."

Naruto's head snapped back at his last sentence. Did he not give a damn that he was just raped by his older brother; by Itachi?!?

"In any case…I have a mission to complete." He continued, unfolding his hands and bring one down to the sword and sheath at his side.

"W-what are you talking about?" Naruto squeaked as he backed up, a cold sweat running up and down his spine.

"Are you still as dense as a five year old? I came here to kill you." Sasuke hissed without a hint of sadness or sorrow for the crime he was about to commit.

Naruto barely dodged the sharp edge as Sasuke rushed at him. "NO!" Naruto screamed, refusing to believe that Sasuke could do something without feeling some sort of pain. He made a jump for the door, dashing out of it as it was split in two by his predator. Naruto jumped down the stairs, crashing at the bottom and twisting his ankle with a yelp. 'No, move!', his mind screamed as he scrambled to his feet and barely missed being stabbed through as Sasuke landed; his sword sinking into the floorboards to the hilt. The two played cat and mouse all the way to the village gates, where Naruto had stumbled once more. The blonde refrained from screaming in agony as the sword was stabbed into his side, missing his spine by and inch. "Don't make me make this painful Naruto." Sasuke hissed as he yanked the tool out of the fox-boy, "Your too dangerous to have around anymore, I have no choice but to kill the power that my brother seeks."

Naruto forced himself to his feet, holding the wound that bled freely on the ground. "If you're going to resist, then make it fun and fight back." Sasuke shouted as he rushed again.

Naruto dodged and had a clear shot at the back of Sasuke's neck. 'Bring him home…' his mind shouted as his hand thrusted out towards the back of the boy's neck and stopped a hair length away. No, even if he brought him back, he'd only threaten the village and besides, it wasn't what Sasuke wished. Naruto jumped up to the roof of house and over the gates silently with Sasuke in hot pursuit. 'Don't stop…Don't stop!' He screamed at himself as he jumped from the brush, to the limbs, to the ground, to the limbs of the trees again. Weaving in and out of obstacles, it was only logical that he'd step on a weak branch and fall. Landing on his back with a loud yelp, he put his hands in front of him as Sasuke fell from the tree, sword first and ready to stab him through.

The loud cling of metal and the sound of someone being thrown into the ground made Naruto open his tightly shut lids again. At first, all he could see was black, until he looked up. The red and black pattern of the Akatsuki. Itachi had arrived.


	3. Bonded

//** Thank you guys so much for your support. It means a great deal to me. Keep the reviews coming; and I'll be sure to get updating!**

**So there is no confusion in this chapter; I'll say it now. **

**Ni-CHAN means younger brother; thus the 'chan'**

**Ni-SAN means older brother; thus the 'san'.**

**Warning for lemon in this chapter.//**

Naruto looked up at his dark haired savior with wide eyes. At the moment, he didn't know whether to get up and run or to stay and figure out what the hell was going on. 'Curiosity killed the cat, but it never said anything about foxes.' Naruto thought grimly in his head as he stood up and leaned against the tree he had just fallen out of. His eyes were squinted from the painful wave the wound emitted throughout his body. In the back of his mind, he was also trying to see if the Itachi before him was an illusion. 'Why, would he rescue me?' Naruto's mind began to ponder until it hurt. He nearly forgot about the other Uchiha brother, whom was currently charging a powerful Chidori. The electricity sounded like a thousand birds chirping and the noise made Naruto's head ache even more now as he concentrated on what the two siblings were saying. "So, you are trying to kill your best friend like I advised Ni-chan? To bad for you; you had your chance quite a long time ago yet you didn't take it, thus I'm going to make sure you'd don't get another. This boy mean's too much to me now…" He said, reaching behind him and seizing Naruto, who was too weak to struggle at the current moment.

He was trying to concentrate his chakra to the wound in his side to heal it. Sasuke sneered in disgust at the sight. "You'll get your hands off of him and die is what you'll do." The raven insisted as he charged forward with his blade.

Itachi's smirk only widened as his younger brother began to slash and strike at him endlessly. The two Sharigan warriors never broke eye contact as they move gracefully in offense and defense. Naruto was held now in to hands as Itachi moved only his feet in graceful, swift steps as his Ni-chan's sword threatened to rip his very throat out. "You fight as though you were still a child." He whispered appearing behind his brother and kicking him square in the lower back. Sasuke flew a good five feet before falling to the ground. Mud smeared on his creamy pale face as he hit the ground with a dull thud. Once more, Itachi was on top of his brother, a foot placed on his back as he pressed down. "You don't seem to understand that your position is below my own. Your hate is weak and you let it blind you in battle; for I gave you quite a few chances to nick me. Then again, going as low….as to trust that…filth..," Itachi said over Sasuke's constant screams as his brother dug his heel into a pressure point in his spine, "..And willingly hand over your body afterwards; I'm not even surprised or amused."

Dipping a hand down while holding Naruto with one, he grabbed his brother's hair and yanked upward, causing an unearthly shriek from the younger Uchiha. In his current position, if Itachi pulled back a bit harder, he knew he'd snap his brother's neck. With full intention to, he was surprised when a clawed hand shot out and grabbed his neck. Ah yes, he did have a wild animal in his arms didn't he? "Leave…him be. You've got me right…? Please…no more." Naruto whimpered releasing the older Uchiha's neck at the ice cold glare he was getting.

"How am I to know you'll keep your word on going with me?" Itachi hissed near the boy's ear and Naruto immediately knew what he was talking about.

Taking a deep breath, he went to bite Itachi's neck. It was the demon fox's way of showing that he acknowledged one as a mate and bound him to that person until death. "Don't…do it you fool! You do that and you can't kill him. Hurt him as much as you want, you won't be able to give a finishing blow." Sasuke growled through gritted teeth.

Naruto smirked as he looked down at the boy, though it wasn't a cocky grin; it was one of those sad smiles you give people when you tell them everything is going to be alright and they know damn well it isn't.

"Unlike you Sasuke….I couldn't bear to see a comrade die, even if he does see my life as a pathetic existence."

With those words, Naruto clamped down on Itachi's cold flesh and bit down. He wasn't gentle and he was sure to be as deep as possible. The older Uchiha grunted in response as Naruto pulled his large canine teeth out and licked the wound until it healed fully. As promised, Sasuke head was released. "You'll be paralyzed for a while Ni-chan. Try not to struggle against it until your master gets here." Itachi whispered as he withdrew his foot from Sasuke's now badly bruised back.

He could feel the snake's hurried presence, worried that his prize and joy was ruined. No matter how much Itachi wanted to though, even he couldn't break a promise with Naruto in his arms. The blonde would no doubly kill his own being for Itachi's betrayal. Satisfied that he had the fox demon in hand however, Itachi slipped from the scene. He barely kept himself from taking the fox when he realized on the way back, that he had fallen asleep; his eyes closed and head tilted lightly, making him look like a beautiful doll that's pale skin glistened in the star-light. The missing-nin could control it no more when his capture let out a little purr and something that sounded like a whimper. Yes, he was one of the most dangerous nin on earth, but he too had desires that every human being had. He hurried on his away, deciding to rest once he had gotten far enough away from Orochimaru and Sasuke. It wasn't long before Itachi found the perfect place and with his speed, he'd gotten there within an hour so. Stopping near a small stream, marking the half point; he stripped himself of his clothing after softly setting his prize down. He wasn't worried about ninja or Orochimaru. The leaf wouldn't know until dawn what would have happened to the blonde nor did he think many would care. They always hated what they feared was too powerful; just like him with his clan.

He smirked, his features turning like a grin of a panther whom had caught his prey at long last and was about to feast upon it. Naruto would never forget the look, or this night. He struggled against Itachi once more, fully healed from the fox chakra though it was in vein. Itachi held his grip strong like hours ago. "No! NO!" Naruto cried out as the raven began to slowly pull down Naruto's orange attire.

He only worried with the lower region of cloths; he'd have plenty time to torture the blonde later. Naruto felt the cool air lap at his bottom half and he yelped as he felt Itachi's cold hand grasp his manhood. "Please…don't do it…not again, not tonight!"

Itachi merely smiled, immune to his pleads as he pressed a few points in his hands and arms, making them numb for the time being. Again, the boy shrieked in protest as Itachi's wandering hands began to play with his private spot. The boy's screams made the whole ordeal even more pleasurable. Moving down to nuzzle his prey's stomach with his cold cheeks, he smiled as he heard a purr admit from Naruto's throat. So the Kyuubi was enjoying the Uchiha's playfulness eh? Dipping down, he began to kiss Naruto's special area and full out tease him after a moan had come from the boy's angelic lips. "Please! Knock it off!" Naruto whimpered as he thrashed his legs, kicking the man in the stomach.

This pissed the older Uchiha off as he grabbed Naruto's leg and flipped him over roughly, not caring as he whimpered in pain. "Perhaps a night of pain will make you submit from now on?" Itachi hissed as he positioned himself again. Naruto braced himself, screaming as the man began to enter his being once more.

Sasuke's head was roughly pulled up from the dirt by a very angry Orochimaru. "I told you to wait for me."

"To bad. You'd have run after your clan's killer as well." He spat, not caring that Orochimaru's face was two inches from his own.

"I can punish you again if you'd like." The snake whispered seductively now, nuzzling his soon-to-become-body's neck.

Sasuke recoiled with disgust. "I don't need a replay of that night, thanks." Sasuke responded with malice dripping from his words.

He had disobeyed Orochimaru before. It had gotten him a one way ticket into his 'master's' bedroom. The man was cruel with how he treated his bed partners. Pleasuring them with his overly long tongue and them causing them pain with a series of bites and scratches. Sasuke blushed, having to admit that the pleasure was something he had never experienced before; but the pain made it almost unbearable. He flinched as Orochimaru's tongue licked his cheek lovingly. "Then, I expect it won't be happening again?" The older man replied, as he continued to tease the younger Uchiha around his neck area.

Sasuke let out a mewing sound as the cold and moist tongue licked a certain area by his collar bone and slapped his master's hand away. "Alright! I understand your point." He hissed as he began to try and wipe Orochimaru's saliva off of his body.

He felt like a filthy rat now as Kabuto smirked from his position in the tree. When he had gotten there, Sasuke didn't know but he was angry at the older teen for spying on them when Sasuke had no control over the situation. Turning on his heel, he headed back for there hide-out; knowing full well that it'd be a few days until they got there, Orochimaru and Kabuto followed him on his heels. 'You wait bastard…' Sasuke thought as he looked back at the smirking snake, 'I will kill my brother and then I'll destroy you.'

Naruto's sun-kissed skin was cold from the breeze as Itachi held him close. He had finished with the boy and after a few moments, he realized that Naruto had blacked out during the mid-point of it all. 'He really is a delicate boy, even with such a powerful beast inside of him.' The raven haired teen brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. Taking out a kunai knife, he placed the tip of the blade over Naruto's forehead protector. "Your one of us now boy." He whispered, leaning down so the sleeping body of the fox could hear him.

His hand twitched as he pressed the tool down and punctured the softer steel. Ready to run a long line through the symbol that Naruto always wore proudly, he suddenly stopped, turned and threw the ninja weapon at the shadow that had been concealing itself in the shadows. "So, you've come eh?" Itachi chuckled, placing Naruto tightly against his chest with one arm as he had done so before.

The shadow began to walk forward, the kunai thrown at him in hand. He wasn't going to be taken down by a mere kunai, not when something of his was being taken away. "I'll give you one warning…drop Uzumaki and get out of my country or be killed."

**//So who just came to the boy's rescue? That's a secret for next time! Well hope you've liked this chapter. I wasn't too graphic with the scene but then again, it's nice enough to give you and image but not gross you out at the same time. Till next time. **

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!//**


	4. When People Don't Understand

**//Gives The Deviant a Naruto Plush for being correct.//**

Itachi's blood red eyes settled on the figure that slowly crept towards him. Cocking his head to the side, he allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. "If it isn't Kazekage Gaara?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed as the assassin stated the obvious. Only two months ago, his father had been killed by a poison that the sand village had never encountered before; one that he was sure came from the Akatsuki clan. Gaara would never forget that night when his father actually told him that he loved him; that he was proud that his son could break through the madness inside of him and announced him as the new Kage. Gaara, for the first time in many years, had sat up that night crying. It was only when Kiba arrived, did the red head allow anyone to enter his room after two days of locking himself in. After a bit of comfort and coaxing, the mutt had somehow tricked Gaara into this, what he now considered, hellish job. However, it had it's pay offs. He was able to go and now collect his dear kidnapped friend from the leaf without the need of asking permission. Itachi sighed, getting tired of the distractions. "You and what army is going to do this? Surely you don't think you're going to do this alone?" He hissed without hiding the irritation in his voice.

"Him and meh! That's what, you red-eyed freak!" Another male voice rang out and Itachi swayed to the left to dodge getting plowed over by a twister of air.

Kiba's fanged grin was an eye sore to the older Uchiha as he and the red-head stood side by side now. "Always making a noisy entrance." Gaara replied to the Inuzuka's side glance at him.

"Aww shut up. At least I don't look like something off of Mortal Kombat." Kiba growled before launching himself at their enemy.

"I don't have time to play with you right now." Itachi growled as he dodged another twister and smiled, "Is that the limit to your so called power?"

His words were literally pushed back in his mouth as the bone crushing bite came down on his shoulder.

Ah yes, how could he have forgotten the mutt's lap dog? Akamaru was almost as big as a horse at this point and his teeth sharper then Kisames or maybe close to them. Gaara had taken this opportunity to pick Naruto up gently after prying Itachi's finger's away with inhuman strength. The blonde rested on a sand cloud that easily brought the boy to it's master. Gaara smiled as he allowed him to rest on a soft patch of grass. "Now pull out!" He ordered as Akamaru quickly released his grip and jumped over the wounded Uchiha. Kiba scooted up his blonde friend and jumped on his huge partner's back with blinding speed, as to not give Itachi a chance to strike. When they had gotten out of sight, the loud wolf boy yelled out a cry of joy. "Yahooo! Tha'd boy Akamaru! Away we go!"

Itachi glanced at his bleeding shoulder, his teeth gritted and the look of pure anger on his face. He had been very careless to allow himself to take the pitiful Uzumaki and then try to run on, now that he thought about it. A good few times, he could have moved out of the way of that puny dogs attacks and countered or even sense that damn creature creeping up. He could have used his genjutsu to shatter both of their petty minds. Lack of strength was his only excuse. It was all the same however, because it wouldn't be long before they'd have to go after Gaara as well. The sand village had always been a threat to them, so why not extinguish it now? Deciding it was best to get to the hide out and recover, Itachi made his way through the haunting darkness of the night that reflected his nature. "Don't worry Naruto. Your kataho(1) will be back for you soon."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he felt a sudden comfort. He was warm and by the sound of crackling, there was a fire going near by. Had Itachi camped out for the night or maybe he was in the man's lair already? He didn't want to know truly and forced himself to roll over to his side and snuggle against the pillow. He had been taken once again without his consent and he could still feel the wave of pain from being sore. "You're getting lazy Naruto! Not to mention wimpy!"

"Be quiet, because you'd have been caught too if it weren't for Akamaru."

Naruto could have cried out of joy when he heard those voices. Not even feeling the pain of his lower half, the blonde shot up and straight into the arms of the red-head who had been kneeling beside him. "Kiba! Gaara!" He shrieked, nuzzling his forehead into Gaara's shoulder.

Kiba busted out laughing as the red-head gave a very cute and baffled look. Being so close to anyone besides Kiba had never been really a good situation with him. "Ohhhh! Shit the bed (2), dude! I need a fuckin' camera!"

"No, you need a muzzle." Gaara stated plainly as Naruto finally crawled out of his arms with a confused look on his face.  
Now it was Gaara's turn to chuckle as Naruto shrugged, turned, and glomped Kiba whom scream in protest and shock. "Dude, dude! Off! No, no! I'm taken damn it, taken!"

Gaara sat back, amused as Naruto and Kiba began to argue and play wrestle around the room. They were in the Sand village already and Gaara had allowed Kiba to stay with him in his room. In the middle of the living room, their current position, was a fire place with couches and love-seats positioned around it. Except for the walls, the room was particularly bare; giving the two plenty of room to scuffle.

After a half an hour of arguing who was the weakest, followed by a series of arm wrestling matches, thumb wars, and bloody knuckles; the two rough housing boy's had settled down. "Well, who won?" Gaara spoke up, only to provoke the two of them.

"Well, it was me of course!" the two rang out in harmony, which made them fall back onto the couch with a fit of giggles. "You two are like children and I don't feel like baby sitting." Gaara sighed as he watched the flames.

"You baby-sit me all the time so, one more couldn't hurt." Kiba retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"Put that back in your mouth."

"Or what?"

Gaara leaned over and smirked, French-kissing the boy for a moment. "That's what." He replied, sitting back in his seat.

"I think I'll keep it out here then." Kiba said raising a brow as Gaara's smile widened a bit.

Naruto's eyes might have well just popped out of his head as he watched Kiba place himself beside the red-head and nuzzle his neck. "Yeah, nice party guys but I'm going to bed!" Naruto said, hurrying out of the room as Kiba called after him.

"You might not be able to sleep! He's a screamer!"

"EWWWW! Gross Kiba! To much information!!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran out of the room and into the guest room.

Gaara and his mate watched as the blonde rushed from the room before they both sighed in unison. "Well, did you contact Kakashi yet?" Gaara asked as the brunette began to nuzzle his chest. Kiba felt the stress being relieved as Gaara began to massage his head. "Yeah, he'll be by to pick up the blonde in the morning….though I doubt he's gonna find him awake. You know he won't sleep well tonight?" Kiba said as the young man pulled his being away from Gaara and rested his arms on his knees.

"Something the matter?"

"I mean, it's just…fuck dude! Why did it have to be Naruto? I mean, he has the purest heart that anyone could ever find, yet he has to suffer so bad just because of something inside him? I would have given up on life by now!" Kiba growled, biting the side of his lip to keep him some-what calm.

Gaara's eyes twitched as the smell of the crimson liquid entered his nostrils. He could barely sit still for a moment. Naruto wasn't the only one who had problems but at the moment they were much worse then his own. "People….fear what they don't understand Kiba. The Akatuski clan understand this, and plan to use it against people. Naruto's just unfortunate enough to be a part of that scam."

Naruto could hear the two ninja talking outside the door. He could hear their conversation about Itachi and about himself. He felt somewhat better, knowing that his friends would always be there for them however, Gaara spoke the truth. If he was going to keep living, he was going to have to toughen up quite a bit. 'I'm not going to waste my life just sitting here and doing nothing.' His mind growled to himself before standing up and heading for the window to look out at the star lit sky above him. 'Sasuke….did you feel this confused and lost before you left us, all those years ago?' He wondered before turning and plopping down on the bed. His mind instantly flashed to see Sasuke standing in the corner again, his arm's crossed as he glared at Naruto. The fox-boy shook his head but he couldn't clear the haunting words that the raven had spoken that night. 'You told me I was your best friend…so why….why?!?'

The grief he was currently feeling had begun to swell into something different. Anger, rage, and possibly hate. "WHY?!?"

A moment later, Gaara and Kiba rushed in the room having heard the disparate cry. Both of the teen boy's rushed to either side and held down a transforming Naruto by the arms. His crimson eyes darted from one side to the other as he watched them struggle against his fox chakra. What was this feeling? This feeling of being able to over-power an enemy to where they whimpered in pain as Kiba was now so doing.  
"Naruto what the hell is wrong with you?" The dog replied as he practically threw his whole body on top of his own.

Wrong move. The position all to well reminded him of Itachi. Kiba found himself sprawled on the ground after being knocked into the wall. "What the FUCK!?!"

Gaara could take it no more. Allowing a large layer of sand to come from the gourd that was still on his back, he coated Naruto in it. Naruto thrashed against such means of restriction but with little rest and blind furry, he couldn't budge the sand. After a while, he stopped and snarled at Gaara whom sat in the chair a few feet away. Kiba had left the room, going to the hospital to check out a broken arm. "You can growl all you want. Until you settle down, I'm not removing my grip on you."

Gaara ended up staying up the rest of the night.

**//Kataho- means 'mate'**

**The 'shit the bed' comment is actually something my mother came up with…XD It's kind of like 'Oh My God' without having you use God's name.//**


	5. Dispair and Disobediance

Naruto's battered and bloody body lay before Sasuke feet. With fast clouding eyes, the blond reached down to feel the stab wound in his chest and coughed up some crimson liquid from moving. The raven wiped his sword clean from his comrade's blood before kneeling down and moving a blond strand away from his clouded blue eyes. "I told you that I would have to kill any threat to my success." He hissed almost painfully.

Naruto cracked a weak smile, the one he always gave when the situation was raw. After a few moments pause, he nodded. "I knew you would….but I had to tell you something….that I've kept away from you for a long time."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto's lips moved and he could make out 'I Love You', before his blue eyes closed. Sasuke's pupils widened as he shook Naruto a bit, trying to get him to stay alive if only a little longer. "What did you try to tell me just now? Dobe! Answer me!!"

It was however, too late for the blonde to re-awaken. The wound in his heart had mixed with the emotion wounds in it and without giving himself a chance to heal; Naruto had already resigned himself to death. Sasuke's lips quivered. Was that really what Naruto wanted to tell him? Or was it something else? Now he would never know. "…..Damn it….Naruto…..NARUTO!!!"  
------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's body quivered as he shot up from the bed screaming Naruto's name. 'It was all a….dream?' He could only collapse on his bed and sigh with relief. Putting a hand to his forehead, he bit his lower lip. "Why now? I left you behind…..your nothing to me…."

"I beg to differ." A low his came from the side of the room.

Sasuke didn't even flinch as Orochimaru walked over to his bed side, smirking widely as though he had found out a horrible secret. "My, my. How we are troubled by the past." He continued as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him tightly to his chest.

Sasuke ripped himself away after a moment. He longed for comfort, but would rather die from emotional pain then have the pity come from Orochimaru. "That won't get you anywhere but underneath me." Orochimaru replied dryly.

He was getting quite impatient of Sasuke's attitude. Who put the cloths on his back, the place he stayed, and the _power_ he desired? The snake almost chuckled, now realizing that the first two complaints of his had been motherly like. His smile was almost sincere as he watched Sasuke scoot away from him to the opposite corner of the bed. Truly, there had been once or twice when Orochimaru felt like he was taking care of his own son. As Sasuke scooted away even further, he nearly yelped in pain as Orochimaru's hand reached out like lightening and captured his wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" His master purred as he pulled Sasuke to the middle of the bed before straddling him.

Sasuke panicked and squirmed underneath the older being, which proved to be futile anyways. The raven's body felt like it was on fire as Orochimaru's tongue graced his cheek.

"Act like you love this." He commanded, moving against the quivering body of the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke knew better then to suppress the moan that came from deep within his throat. Last time he had acted as though this wasn't 'heaven-on-earth', his master had gone all the way with the poor innocent Uchiha. As Orochimaru placed little kisses and bites all over his body, Sasuke closed his eyes and began to think of Naruto doing the same thing. It was an awkward position, thinking about his enemy doing such devilish things but it was making Sasuke somehow enjoy the torture all the while. As 'Naruto' began to undo his pants, Sasuke understood to take off his own. In doing so, he was suddenly shoved back down on the bed after having been stripped from his cloth. Orochimaru began to tease the boy's lower area, though Sasuke's mind only repeated one word as gasped and moaned. 'Naruto.'

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened and he shuttered in pleasure as Orochimaru ran his tongue over a sensitive spot. Immediately, he screamed the one word his mind had been obsessing over. 'Fucking shit.' Sasuke thought as Orochimaru's movements halted.

A hiss was released into the air like a rattle snake mother whom just had her eggs crushed and was out for revenge. "What did you say my dear boy?" Orochimaru asked as he suddenly flipped Sasuke onto his stomach and positioned himself near Sasuke's entrance.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke growled as he struggled to move away from Orochimaru.

He was going to get his innocence taken away either way, so he had no reason not to speak his mind.

Kabuto sighed as his clicking of keys stopped and he turned from the computer he was currently sitting at. "Sasuke, your going to be very sore in the morning….and I doubt you'll ever forget our master's name ever again."

Again, the genius returned to his work as the sounds of Sasuke screaming his heart out came from the next room.

Naruto's eyes had blackish circles under them as he rose from the bed. Gaara sat in the chair next to him, his own pupils staring at the boy concerned. After he confirmed that Naruto was back, he stood and walked out. It wasn't long before the red head came back with two cups of coffee in his hands, which Naruto took thankfully. "Now, do you mind telling me what happened to you last night; what possessed you to nearly kill me and Kiba?"

Naruto flinched at his cold tone, though he knew that Gaara had all the reason in the world to be mad. He had broken Kiba's arm; someone very precious to Gaara had been hurt. Hell, they had risked their lives for him and yet the best answer he could give the Sand Nin was "I don't know."

Gaara stood and sighed, looking at Naruto made him feel like he could really puke at the moment. Not out of disgust mind you, but of horror. Gaara knew what it was like to be taken over by a monster and not being able to do anything about it, but on top of that; Naruto had Sasuke at his back, ready to slay him and Itachi calling. "You really know what hell is, don't you?" Gaara asked as he walked over to the door.

Naruto lifted his head lightly. "Hell….is that what this life of mine is called?" He asked like an innocent child who had done something wrong and didn't know why they were being punished.

Gaara's heart fell again. A year ago, he would have walked out of the room by now, telling Uzumaki to suck it up and go after the enemy. Instead, he was knelt beside him, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Naruto.

The blonde sobbed into Gaara's shoulder and the only other thing Gaara could think of to do was to sit there and rub the boy's back; as Kiba had once done for him when he was in grief and pain. Time seemed to slow as Gaara held the confused and broken boy in his arms like a doll. He didn't know what to say or do, besides sit there and listen to the boy's sobs and hiccups. Once or twice, Kiba would poke his head through the open door, wince, then after a few moments of staring at his lover and the sorrowful boy, he'd walk back out. Finally, after two hours of crying and sobbing, Naruto spoke. "Why….do you think he left me? Was I…..did I do something wrong? Did I not seem something? A sign?"

Gaara closed his eyes, unable to really answer that question. From what he heard from Kiba, Sasuke had up and left the village, nearly killed Naruto, and was now the pet of Orochimaru. The bastard that had killed his father. "I…can't answer you that. The only one you can ask and get a straight answer from…would be Sasuke himself…"

Kakashi smiled down at the sleeping form of Naruto. Apparently, the blonde had fallen asleep only three hours ago and had been exhausted from the emotion outburst. 'Good, he'll be able to rest while I carry him.' The white haired man thought as he scooped up his pupil and ran a slender finger across a whisker like scar. "I thank you, for taking him in like that…we really thought Itachi had succeeded in taking him away from us." The older male replied as he headed for the door.

Gaara's only reaction was a shrug of the shoulders. He didn't know why the Jounin would thank him. When he asked Kiba that question, the dog busted out into laughter. With a raised brow of confusion, Gaara sighed and waited for Kiba to get of the floor and tell him why he was displaying himself as an idiot. "A few months ago, you'd have known that answer. Dude, you used to not even care about people! That's why!"

Gaara winced at his words, all too well reminded of the past. Kiba rubbed the back of his head, now realizing that he had been a little harsh in what he had said. "Listen, the important thing is who you are now." He said wrapping an arm around Gaara's waist. "And I like this Gaara."

A smile crept its way to the redhead's features as he nodded. "I guess so…"


	6. Memories Recalled: A Desperate Decision

**//Thanks for the reviews guys. Alright I'm going to explain this 'bite thing' a bit more so no one gets confused.**

**When Naruto bit Itachi, a small amount of his chakra entered Itachi's chakra stream. Thus, this chakra shields Itachi from any death blow from Naruto from the bond it creates between the two.//**

The sound of chirps and the sunlight on his face was what caused Naruto to awake from his peaceful slumber. His back was still stiff from being held into a fixed position all night but other then that, the boy felt as good as new as he lifted his chin off of Kakashi's shoulder. "Your awake huh?"

His fatherly voice was something Naruto had missed dearly. "Yeah….hey, sensei? You can put me down you know. I need to stretch anyways."

Kakashi nodded, lowering the blonde from his back and on to the ground. Stumbling for a moment as traces of his slumber hindered his ability to walk, Naruto caught himself on a tree and sighed. He waited for his legs to get back into the swing of things before he continued on with Kakashi waiting on him. "You know, Tsunade is pissed." Kakashi finally mentioned after a long few moments of silence.

"I figured." He admitted, putting his hands over his head as he began to think of the past few nights, wincing when he got to the memories of Itachi.

"You wanna talk about something?" The older male offered, but backed off when Naruto shook his head.

"I just want to go home, curl up in a ball, and stay that way for a few days….sensei…do you think that's weak-hearted of me?" Naruto asked with worried eyes, afraid that he was being selfish for wanting a few days off.

Had Kakashi been told that any other time, he'd have probably nodded and scolded Naruto; reminding him about his dream to bring back Sasuke and become Hokage. However, the situation was different and he couldn't blame the boy for wanting to be alone for a bit. "No, I don't think your being weak at all. In fact, it'd be best to just take a few days off and rest up." The Jounin replied thoughtfully.

Naruto sighed, glum about the whole situation. He had been raped twice, almost killed by his lover, and almost killed those whom had saved his live. 'I wish this would be a dream that I could wake up from.' Naruto thought as he forced his mind to concentrate on one certain thing.

Sasuke; he had always been the thing that pushed Naruto into working harder to achieve his goals. What could he think of the raven now? His promise was now empty because there was no hope in bring the raven back as he was now. 'I'm not strong enough. Not in heart or strength, to kill him; much less drag him back to the village and make him stay.' "Sasuke will find the light one day Naruto. But your going to have to help him find that light." Kakashi replied as if reading the blonde's mind.

The Jounin was no fool. He could tell by now what looks Naruto gave when he thought of his lost comrade. The two of them had been in such a deep silence that neither had detected the nin following them. Before Naruto's eyes, a shadow jumped down and slammed the side of his open hand into Kakashi's neck. The sensei was knocked out before he was able to blink. Naruto didn't need a replay to instantly know who it was. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You've already taken enough haven't you?"

Itachi's smirk made shivers crawl up his spine as he backed up and took out his weapon. "No, I haven't taken enough. Besides Naruto, I need you to get stronger. I need you to kill that damned snake that grows stronger every day with his new followers."

"You'd kill Sasuke too…wouldn't you?"

Naruto's question caught Itachi off guard. In all honesty, he thought the boy would have been pissed to even hear his younger brother's name. "Why do you still care for him, when he doesn't feel the same for you?" Itachi questioned as he cocked his head to the side and leaned against a tree.

"I could never hate Sasuke. He only wants to kill you and avenge his clan. He doesn't want to really hurt me."

Itachi chuckled darkly at the reply. "So when he was ready to slice you through, he would have stopped before I butted in? You really are as pure and have as much stupidity as they say."

Naruto's teeth grinded against each other as he got in a ready position. "I am not going to be a puppet that just lets you carry it off. You want me? You'll have to go through hell to get me back to your hide out!"

Itachi sighed and stood up right. "Listen, you fool. Do you think we are playing a game? You WILL be coming with me and you WILL not be giving me trouble. Stop resisting like you're a damn five year old who doesn't know when to give up."

"And you don't know when to shut up!" Naruto screamed at the older Uchiha.

Naruto launched himself at Itachi's form, his only concern was for his sensei. Luckily, Itachi hadn't noticed his concern and thus hadn't threatened his friend's life. Even for being tired, Naruto was able to keep up with Itachi's movements pretty well. Dodging when weapons were thrown, turning to find the genjutsu master behind him whenever he disappeared from sight. Itachi grinned as the boy tracked his movements as well as anyone with the Sharigan would have been able to. "You know you can't strike a death blow, so why bother fighting?"

His mockery made the nine tails inside Naruto scream with anger, pouring more and more chakra to help out it's host. However, Naruto knew that Itachi's words were one hundred percent accurate, no matter how much he wished it not to be. Again, he looked over at Kakashi whom stayed as still as a log. "You…you're going to kill me and take the nine tail fox…if so…what your telling me is to hand over my life so that you may have more power?" Naruto asked as he growled. "You'd damn well fight too under those conditions!"

"Yes I do need the nine tails boy, but the Akatsuki have decided that you are more 'precious' kept alive." Itachi explained, dropping a few feet away from the weary blond.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening at this piece of information.

"The nine-tails is a very…stubborn creature and one of the most hard to control if moved from it's original container. However, with my new jutsu, I can take in your fox chakra by merely touching the seal on your belly. Your chakra will re-build itself and you stay alive. The only problem is that it wears off after a while so I must keep taking in your chakra about once a week. Either way, it works out for us. Besides, your also the only thing to bring Sasuke back."

"D-do what?"

"Are you deaf? You do realize that Sasuke being on Orochimaru's side causes complications for me. Not only that, but I refuse to hand over the Uchiha secrets and allow him to have my brothers body. With you, this task of retrieving the young brain-washed boy will be a lot easier."

Naruto paused, his eyes shifting to the ground. This opportunity would give him a chance to take Sasuke back yet at the same time, it could have been a trap. "You….you better not be lying to me."

Itachi smiled, pleased with the answer. "Come. We have a day's run ahead of us."

Naruto looked back at Kakashi's body then took out his own cell phone and dialed a distress number. The number would lead the ANBU straight to his cell phone, which he laid by Kakashi. "Alright…"

It was nightfall before the ninja had managed to make it back to the hide out. In front of him stood the haunting desert which began to make Naruto feel cold to the bone. "There isn't anything-"

Itachi pushed his hand against, what looked like thin air to Naruto, to undo the jutsu hiding the cavern in front of them. "You guys don't mess around do you?"

Itachi smirked at his question before pulling the curious and tired blonde inside the gapping mouth of the cave-like structure. It was pitch black down in the tunnels but with his Sharigan, Itachi could make his way through the passage quite easily. With a hand on Naruto's, he walked down to the main chambers which took about five minutes to do so. "You're not to leave unless escorted by me or one of the other members. You take a wrong turn and your bond to fall into any of our traps and immediately die. I'm only showing you to your room which you not leave unless escorted. One of us will bring you your daily meals and a pitcher of water. After a while, when we feel like we can trust you, we'll allow you to walk about the cavern as you please. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yea', I got you." Naruto sighed as he put his hands behind his head after wrenching his arm away from the older nin's grasp.

He didn't want to admit it, but he felt a sense of betraying his own village by doing this. He was helping criminals but in the long run, he really was helping the village by getting Sasuke back wasn't he?

------

"He's done what?!?"

Sasuke's breath was caught in his throat for a moment to where he had to shout to regain it. Orochimaru smirked as he raised a brow to the rude remark from his pupil. "He was spotted with Itachi, willingly following him. My guess is that he plans to get to you through him. How delightful! He wants revenge on you."

Sasuke paid no attention to his masters words as he threw a kunai into the wall next to him. Naruto hadn't stooped that low, had he? He wasn't about to go and betray the leaf was he? Not if Sasuke had something to say about it. "Tomorrow…"

"What's that?" Orochimaru practically chuckled.

"Tomorrow, I go and finish off that bastard and bring Naruto back to his senses."

"So it's true that you care for him?" Orochimaru questioned, though he didn't move to suggest that he was angry with the concern. "That is fine with me. For them to have the powers of the Kyuubi in their possession will only hinder my plans for the future."

With that said, Orochimaru exited the room and left Sasuke alone in the darkness. The raven pushed his face against his hands, his frustration threatening to throw him into a blind rage at this point. Was this really his fault? "Are you really doing this…so that you can try and get me back, dobe?" Sasuke questioned out loud.

He bit the inside of his cheek until he could taste the blood leaking from the new wound. His thoughts suddenly reverted back to the days when he was just a genin with comrades in the village of the leaves. How many times had Naruto saved him? Had he saved Naruto? How many fights had they had? A certain memory stuck out like a sore thumb.

_Naruto sat on the edge of the river bank that moonless night, his blue eyes gazing upward. Everyone else had gone to bed beside him and Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes as Naruto turned to look at him for a moment before scurrying over in a hurried-quiet manner. Sasuke tensed as his head hovered above his own for a moment before he felt a small poke in the side. Annoyed with the child like action Sasuke finally looked at the blonde. __"What do you want loser? I thought you were snoring hours ago." _

_His words had made Naruto flinch to his surprise. Even more shocking, the blonde shifted his foot in the dirt as he made his request. "I was wondering…if you'd play that song again?"_

_It was Sasuke's turn to flinch. He really thought that Naruto hadn't enjoyed the song since he seemed to have been trying to sleep. It was part of the reason why Sasuke had stopped when he did. "Why?" He asked as his eyes narrowed; as if trying to see if the blonde was ready to pull a fast one on him._

"_Just do it Teme!" Naruto hissed with a small pout on his face. _

_Sasuke sighed and grabbed up the guitar again before strumming the tune he had before. Naruto rushed over to his sleeping bag and moved it next to Sasuke's leg, puzzling him a bit more as he continued the tune. He had learned it from his mother because she had hummed the tune all the time. Sasuke snapped out of his daze when Naruto's hand suddenly grasped a side of his shirt. When Sasuke could hear the boy's light snoring, he placed the guitar to the side and ran a hand through the sun yellow locks. "Loser."_

_When he got no answer of movement, he was a hundred percent sure that Naruto had drifted off to sleep. Shifting so he was in a comfortable position, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist. A small smile appeared on his features as he, himself began to fall into a light sleep again. 'Good night dobe.' He thought as his eyes closed slowly_.

Sasuke's heart began to throb as his hard ego finally began to break. He hadn't wanted any of this. He had only wanted to get rid of the thing that had killed his village and then be done with it. He hadn't thought that staying with Orochimaru would have hurt so much and even now, the new piece of information threatened to tear him into two. "It wasn't suppose to happen like that…it wasn't suppose to be like this at all…I wanted you to stay home and be safe, damn it! I wanted….to protect you from him!"

His eyes leaked with the long awaited tears as he plopped down on his bed and held his head in frustration. Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to happen to his clan? To his brother? To his family? To his friends and to his…lover? It didn't make any sense to Sasuke as he thought more and more about the situation. Finally, exhaustion caused him to fall into slumber, only to dream about the future events that would soon take place.

------

Shikamaru kneeled by Kakashi, helping the Jounin to his feet. "What happened here? Where is Naruto?"

"Gone….and I have an idea who took him…damn it!" Kakashi growled in disgust before sighing.

He was angry. Very angry. He hadn't felt this much anger towards a person since the day of Obito Uchiha's death. Now, two of his pupils were gone to the fire pit and he had no ways of helping them come out. "We can't do much in the darkness and we already have ANBU looking for the entrance to both Orochimaru's lair and the Akatsuki's. Right now, all we can do is go back and wait for word from either groups." Shikamaru explained as he turned to head back with Kakashi. 'Naruto, I just hope you know what your doing…you better get your ass back here. Troublesome fool.'


	7. Fight Begins! Don't Hold Back!

Dawn had broken before anyone would have wished it that morning. Itachi strolled into the currently new member's room and nudged him awake. "What do you want?" Was his sleepy reply to the nudging in the arm.

The blonde had pushed his head under the pillow sometime that night and now he refused to come out and look into those dark eyes that gave him nightmares. Itachi merely sighed, took the boy's wrist and yanked him forward. Naruto was stunned when he was suddenly sitting up right, the pillow flying to the foot of the bed from the force. "You trying to rip my arm outta my socket?" Naruto hissed as he started to crack his now, sore shoulder into place.

Itachi shook his head at the ninja in front of him. The boy obviously didn't have enough fear because if he had, he wouldn't be shouting at his new master. "Get up and get out here. You have two minutes to get dressed." Itachi said as he turned and made his way out.

"Y'sure I won't try to escape?" Naruto asked, a sly grin on his face that made Itachi even crack a smile.

"I'm sure because you want to see Sasuke." Came his harsh reply that made Naruto wince as he slammed the door shut.

'Least he did me a favor and didn't try to fuck me last night. Guess even an ass has some sympathy.' Naruto snickered as he walked over the dresser. It was the only piece of furniture he had besides his bed. Slipping on his usual wardrobe, he snatched up his headband that had been sitting on top of it. He placed it on the inside pocket of his coat before zipping it back up. He wasn't going to have a cracked head band because he wasn't going to be leaving the Leaf's forces for long. 'It will be over soon….' The blonde thought as he pushed open the door. Itachi stood on the opposite wall, obviously waiting for him. "Morning my angel. Have a nice rest?" He asked in a sadistic tone which made Naruto want to gag all the more.

"Don't call me that. I thought you said you were going to train me at night so as to not let anyone see us as easily…what gives?"

"It seems my brother wants to rush to his death…he and Orochimaru are heading here as we speak."

Naruto's eyes could have dropped out of their sockets from what he had just heard. He hadn't even had a day of training with Itachi and already he was expected to fight the raven? "W-when will he be here?" Naruto asked as he mentally prepared himself for the new challenge.

"He'll be here in a few hours. That gives us about half an hour to do some serious training boy. I suggest we get moving before then, hmm?" Itachi asked as he scooped up Naruto's body in his arms and headed for the exit.

He even snuck in a light kiss to the forehead which gave him a good right hook in the shoulder. "You keep your lips away from me dude."

"So you want me to kill him in battle then?"

"What?!? You never said-"

"You disobey me again and Sasuke will be dead before he reaches ten meters of me." Itachi warned before full out frenching Naruto as they walked.

Naruto's eyes widened as the older Uchiha began to taste his mouth with his tongue. After a moment of thinking over the raven's words, Naruto bit down lightly on Itachi's tongue, asking for him to stop. Itachi lifted his head and looked over the blonde who was smirking suddenly. "You'd have to kill me before you'd get to him."

Nothing else was said by either shinobi as they made their way towards their destination.

----

Sasuke Uchiha bounded from branch to branch so fast that even his master was having trouble keeping up with the boy. After getting tired of having to run at such a rapid pace, the snake-like man's tongue wrapped around the raven's ankle and sent him crashing to the ground. "What the hell was that for?!?" Sasuke shouted as Orochimaru made his way over, a smirk on his face as his tongue began to adjust so it'd fit in his mouth again.

"You're going to fast if you hadn't noticed. You go there worn out and you won't stand a chance against either of them." He said, shrugging as though it were a fact.

In some way, it was pretty basic and stupid for the boy whom had trained under one of the great Sannin to forget about. However, this wasn't going to stop Sasuke from sneering at his master as he brushed himself off. "Who even said I was going to fight Naruto? I'm there for my brother's head and that is all. Naruto is not in this fight between him and I." He growled, crossing his arms as he waited for Orochimaru's reply.

"On the contrary, I think that is very much what your older Ni-san will have in store. You know how he loves to play with people's minds."

"Just like someone else I know." Came the short reply as Sasuke turned and began to walk in the direction of the Akatsuki hide out.

He grunted as his hair was seized roughly and he had to bow his head before the older shinobi unless he wanted his hair ripped out. "You will not take that tone with me, young man." Orochimaru hissed, obviously not in the mood for Sasuke's short remarks.

"Then don't act like you're my father, damn it!"

At this, Orochimaru released his hold. He was as cold hearted as they came, but even he understood when a person had their breaking points.

"We'll strike at eleven tonight…fair enough, master?" Sasuke more or less told Orochimaru before beginning to walk again. 'I'm coming for you Aniki.'

--------

Kakashi sighed as he began to make his way from the gates and towards the woods with Sakura Haruno, Gaara, and Shikamaru Nara. Tsunade had a piss fit when she heard that Naruto had left with Itachi. 'There was no sign of a struggle as far as the ANBU could tell and I don't think Naruto wouldn't have struggled if it was against his will.' The older Jounin flexed his hand as they began to move further and further in to the dense forest. Each ninja kept to themselves for the most part as they began. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he thought about the blonde boy and the fight that had changed his life. It was because of him that Gaara was able to change. It was because of Naruto Uzumaki, that he was able to control himself and become eligible for Kazekage. It was hard to think that such a bright and kind person could be thrown into such a catastrophe What had he really done to deserve it? Nothing. Gaara could at least understand that feeling. The feeling of being guilty for nothing you'd ever done. The only thing that was different was that, instead of being a tool for destruction in the beginning; Naruto's father had wanted him to become a hero. 'It's too bad that he won't get his wish in the end. Not if Naruto's life ends tonight.'

Sakura's head lowered as she thought of the times that she had with her comrades back when they had first become genin. 'It was so long ago yet it seems like yesterday…Why did things have to turn out this way?' She thought, holding back her tears as he glanced up at the others. Naruto and Sasuke had been more or less like brothers to her. The only reason she had tried to get into medical jutsu was because she wanted to be more effective on the team and help bring Sasuke back. Neither one of her wishes would be realized unless the two of them came back safely. At first, Kakashi had refused to let the kunoichi go, concerned about how much this would make her suffer. "I don't care! I have to see them! I have to see Sasuke and Naruto with my own eyes!" she had shouted as her sensei began to leave her complex.

Whether it was her words or just kindness in his own heart, Kakashi had allowed her to journey with them. 'I won't lose you two again…'

Shikamaru glanced at one member to the other before putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the darkening sky. When they stopped for a moment, so that Kakashi could release his Nin-hounds to track either one of the boy's scents; that was the moment when Shikamaru had put any thought into the up coming battle at all. Sure he hadn't been close with Naruto, but he still thought the boy as a dear friend one way or another. Even if he was to trouble-some for his own worth, Shikamaru knew that he cared about the upcoming battle. "You had just better be alive….." Shikamaru whispered as he began to run with the group.

------

Night had swept over the land before any one would have liked it, that night. Naruto had only had a few hours to really train with Itachi. The rest of the time, the raven insisted that he calm down and get his energy ready. "You must be swift, for he will be swifter if you do not concentrate."

"I hear you already….can we just hurry up and get this over with?" Naruto groaned. Spending the day being groped and fondled by Itachi wasn't exactly pleasing either. When he was suppose to be relaxing, the ex-leaf nin would insist that he lay back against his chest while he ran his hands over Naruto's shoulders and neck. If it had been anyone else, Naruto would have enjoyed the massages a lot more. The blonde was snapped from his thoughts as the two figures made their way over towards them and Naruto didn't need three guesses to know who was heading for them. Naruto's eyes narrowed as Sasuke stopped a few yards away from him. Both younger shinobi held sneers on their faces as they looked at each other and then at their opposite's master. It was Naruto surprisingly, to make the first move as he ran at the ravens; his eyes bleeding red as he aimed his kunai for Orochimaru. Countered with another, Sasuke smirked devilishly at Naruto. "Your fight is not with him. It's with me, you dumb ass."

"That's my line Uchiha!" Naruto hissed back as he went down on a knee and rammed his fist into the other's knee.

Sasuke fell back, not having expected Naruto to be this good since their last fight. He glared at Naruto as he attempted to jump on the fallen form of Sasuke. Using his legs, he slammed them into Naruto's stomach before he could land on top of him. Naruto was sent flying back a few feet. "So, you've decided to get serious then?" He asked as the blonde landed the fall on all fours.

"If it's the only way to get you back…then, yes!" Naruto retorted as he put out his kunai again.

He could suddenly remember all the times that Sasuke and he had shared. Was he really holding a kunai up to his best friend? His secret lover? He didn't have time to think as Sasuke began to make familiar hand signs. "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Justu!" The raven shouted as he blew fire out from his mouth.

Five balls of fire threatened to burn Naruto if he didn't move quickly. Focusing his chakra to the soles of his feet, he pushed off the ground and over the flames. Sasuke however, had expected this form of movement and had also jumped up to meet his opposite in mid air. Naruto was sent flying into a nearby tree as Sasuke backhanded him. "Stay out of this!" Sasuke shouted at him as the boy began to twitch and get to his feet slowly again, "This is between me and my brother. Stop being used as a tool!"

"Take your own damn advice!" Naruto shouted back, wiping a bit of blood away from his lips.

"Then you won't stand down?" Sasuke hissed painfully, which was clear in his voice as he readied his kunai.

"No chance…" Naruto growled as he placed himself between Sasuke and Itachi again.

"Then…do me a favor this time Naruto….don't hold back!"

Naruto watched as the Sharigan became apparent in the boy's eyes. He closed his eyes and chuckled lightly as he nodded. "Alright…loser has to go with the other's team or lose their life…deal?"

"Sure…..though I fear it will be option two for you, if you don't step down."

Naruto smirked and it sent chills up Itachi's spine. The smirk looked exactly like his, on the day that he had slaughtered his village. "Stop saying my lines Uchiha…Let's go!"


	8. Fight Begins! Part 2 Team Kakashi

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto's expression. For some unknown reason, it reminded him of his brother on that night and made Sasuke want to rip his skin right off. "Don't look at me like that, loser." Sasuke suddenly insisted as he put his kunai away and slowly took out his sword, squaring off with the blonde.

"Why, who do I look like Sasuke?" Naruto's raspy asked, knowing why he felt so uncomfortable.

The Kyuubi had begun to take over his body and it's malice came along with the spirit. Naruto's question made Sasuke's raging fire take over his own body once again. The fire of hate and lust that consumed him for the blonde. The pain of sorrow and loneliness that only he and the blonde knew. Without really knowing, but yet not really caring that much either; Sasuke had activated the curse seal mark on his neck. The tattoo like marks began to spread from his shoulder down his limbs and up his face, looking like embers from a fire. The four shinobi had been so engrossed in their fight that they hadn't even noticed Team Kakashi, had come up behind Orochimaru. The same amazed and horrified look mirrored everyone of the team's faces as they looked at each of the former leaf ninjas. Naruto growled under his breath about something, though no one else was able to hear it except himself. "You going to stand there and bark all day or are you going to fight? Perhaps…Naruto…your afraid of fighting me? You don't want a hole in you again, is that it?"

Naruto's mental bondages snapped as the Kyuubi screamed in pure rage from the insults. The nerve of this cocky boy. The nerve to be telling him, the nine tailed fox, who he was and was not afraid of! "You want to see fear? I make you so scared that you won't be able to stand the sight of your own blood anymore!"

The threat was more like a promise as Naruto suddenly rushed at the younger Uchiha brother. Sasuke stood ready, focusing his chakra into opening all the holes in his body to release the flowing energy.

A smirk formed on either master's lips as they watched their pupils rush at, and ready themselves. Kakashi watched in complete silence as Sasuke's body started to give off a familiar energy. "Chidori." He whispered beneath his mask.

Just as his former sensei had predicted, Sasuke's body suddenly sparked everywhere. The very Chidori or Lightening Blade that Kakashi had taught him was now come off of every part of Sasuke's body and his sword which he held. Naruto tried to stop himself but his momentum threw him forward anyways, right into Sasuke's awaiting fist. Naruto screamed as electricity ran throughout his body, making him fly backward. Itachi narrowed his eyes at such an attack. If his little brother had wanted to, he could have sliced right through the enraged Kyuubi. Instead he had chose a less harmful attack. Though it was true that the young fox boy was paralyzed at the moment from the very large bolt of electricity that had been pushed through his body, why not just finish off the pest? "You still care for him even now, Sasuke-chan?" Itachi questioned as the blonde began to get up again.

Sasuke looked at his brother and sneered, pointing the blade at his brother's figure. "You don't even know what 'care' means. Don't assume things. I just don't kill unless it's necessary."

Even Orochimaru however, could feel the raven's feelings for his counter opposite. "You can't deny what you feel, whether I know the meaning or not." Itachi smirked as he taunted his brother and pushed him further.

He didn't need the invite. Sasuke ran at Itachi full force, his blade aimed at his brother's heart. 'Just as I suspected…once angered, he forgets all that he has learn.' Itachi thought as he dodged the blade. He could have had a counter attack, had the Chidori not been coursing through his brother's veins.

"What's the matter Ni-san? Can't hit me, because you care?" Sasuke taunted as he turned and swung the blade.

Using his own words against him was something Uchiha Itachi however, didn't tolerate. Using his own Sharigan, the warrior gazed into his brother's eyes before he was able to realize what was going on. The younger raven gave out a scream as images of his own death by his brother's hands played in his mind. As Itachi played with Sasuke's mind, he then turned to Orochimaru. "You know I will not hand over this body to you…I'd advise you back off and get out of here while you have the chance."

Orochimaru snickered at Itachi's warning and looked at his servant. The boy was of no use right now and he wasn't about to give up his prized body either. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way then?" Orochimaru asked, raising a brow at the limp body of Naruto.

Itachi had obviously seen this act and stepped in front of the blonde protectively. "You will keep your vial eyes to yourself."

"Oh, so you do know what caring means then?" Orochimaru chuckled as a blade slowly made its way out of his mouth and into his hand.

"I know how to skin a snake too." Itachi retorted as he rushed at the Sannin.

Naruto looked up at his master as he made his way towards Orochimaru with amazing speed. His eyes then found a half conscious Sasuke lying on the ground a few yards in front of him. Picking up his body, he made his way for the broken minded raven. When his finger was inches away to touch Sasuke's cheek, the raven had suddenly snapped out of his trance like gaze and sliced the boys chest open.

The scream that emitted from Naruto's throat had stopped both of the older shinobi. Turning on his heel in time to see Naruto crash to the ground in a heap, Itachi ran towards the fallen boy. He didn't get far, because he had Orochimaru in front of him in an instant. "You decided to fight with me, did you not? I don't let my prey escape me!"

Meanwhile, Sakura who could hardly stand anymore of this pointless fighting, ran out towards the blonde haired shinobi. Her appearance surprised the lot of ninja and as she made her way towards Naruto, Sasuke stood in front with his sword drawn. "You…what the hell do you-"

"Shut you damn trap Uchiha! I have no business with you! Either let me through or I'll kill you myself! Naruto doesn't have the time for me to be begging you to let me help and I don't have the breath to waste."

Sakura didn't wait for Sasuke's reply as she ran past the shocked raven and towards her teammate. "Naruto! Hang in there! I'm healing you, right now!" Sakura cried as she placed her hands gingerly on the still shin obi's chest.

Naruto winced in pain as he heard Sakura's voice. Darkness had taken his vision but his sense of smell and her soft touch had told him that she was the one healing him. He could also feel Sasuke's rage that was directly behind her. "Don't touch him…" Sasuke's voice now hissed as he swung the sword at the pink haired girl's body.

A wall of sand flew up and in the way before the blade had touched her body and Sasuke now knew who had come along with Kakashi and Shikamaru who had been hiding in the bush until now. "Gaara…."  
"Nice to see you too, Sasuke Uchiha." The red head hissed as he willed his sand to bring both Naruto and Sakura's bodies over to the shinobi while another batch held Sasuke fixed in his place by the ankles.

Orochimaru spat as he looked at Kakashi and shared a sneer with the older Uchiha. "I think it's time we put an end to this senseless fighting and return home." Kakashi growled at the two of them in response. Itachi was the first to speak up. "Home? I have no home. Neither does the blonde package you just picked up."

"Be silent. You need not speak anymore. I don't want you to taint these boys anymore then you already have." Kakashi said as he looked back at Sasuke.

The raven struggled against the sand with all his might, causing Gaara quite a bit of trouble. Walking over to Sasuke, Kakashi pushed a small nerve in his neck, causing him to drift off into a silent and immediate sleep. Ah yes, the wonder of pressure points. Naruto sat up as he glared at the two older shinobi that gave Kakashi a glare of death; neither wanting to give up their pets. "Get out of here."

All eyes rested on Naruto as though he had been speaking a foreign language. "Get out of here and stay away from me and Sasuke." He commanded the two shinobi as though they were on the end of a leash.

"You presume to tell me what to do?!" Orochimaru screamed as he rushed at the blonde, though Itachi's intervene made him stop in his tracks.

"Get out of my way!" Orochimaru screamed as he tried to get around the raven haired man with no luck.

"….You didn't hear me….?" Naruto asked as his eyes narrowed and turned red with malice.

Again, he could feel his Kyuubi stirring in his body. Everything was happening so fast that he could barely grasp it all. All he knew now was that he had both Sasuke and his friends back. Now, he had to protect them. As the red chakra of his demon side began to come out, Shikamaru made a move. "Shadow possession jutsu!" The dark haired teen screamed, catching Orochimaru in the midst of confusion.

He didn't think that Orochimaru would be so hard to control however. The Sannin struggled easily against the boy's jutsu, nearly breaking it with a good few wriggles. Itachi's eyes narrowed as though he were listening for something. Moving out of the way as a blur pasted him, he narrowed his eyes as the Sannin Jiraya ran past and tackled the snake-man to the ground. Shikamaru was sent fly backwards as well, but he luckily had let go in time so that he didn't feel the overweight man on top of him as Oro did. A smirk was plastered on the man's face as he picked up the other Sannin, holding him in a tight embrace.

Naruto would have fallen over from confusion if Jiraya hadn't moved so the other's could see where his fingers were. "How does it feel to be sealed….Orochimaru?!" Jiraya asked as the man shrieked at him.

Shikamaru flinched as the white-haired man slammed his fist into Orochimaru stomach, causing the ninja to gasp and black out from lack of air. "I'm taking him to the leaf village prison….you guys deal with this guy." He said, nodding to Itachi before leaving hastily.

Naruto bit his lip as he turned his attention to the smirking Sharigan user. Jiraya had to have had a lot of confidence in the boy's abilities if he left to take away Orochimaru without even helping out. "Well, one annoyance out of the way…now, let us go Naruto. Or do I have to force you to?" Itachi whispered with poison dripping from his words.

At the threat, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Gaara stepped up to help the blonde. " "No…." Naruto whispered to them and turned to look at Sasuke, whom had been watching for a while now.

Nodding to Gaara to release his sand, he walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his arm. Yanking him onto his feet, he turned and smirked at Itachi. "Sasuke…I've been meaning to give you something…" He whispered before turning his gaze back to the raven and planting a kiss right onto his lips.


	9. Even The Farthest Leaf

//Sorry that this last chapter is short. I got writers block and I had exams. Now I'm overloaded with homework as well. Thank you for you're reviews though, I must say I'm honored to be able to recieve so many.//

Sasuke's mouth hung open in a silent gap as Naruto stepped away from him. Did that really happen just now? Did his lips touch the other half's in a butterfly peck? Had it all been a dream that he had suddenly had in a daze? Sasuke didn't know, and didn't have time to figure it out as Itachi's eyes narrowed in absolute hate. "You won't ever be able to have or take away what is truly Sasuke's!" Naruto cried out and it was like salt on a wound for the older Uchiha member.

The older raven sighed in defeat for a moment before opening his eyes to reveal the very same icy glare that he had given that night to Sasuke when he was a mere nine years old. The look of a murderer and this time, his target was Sasuke. "If I can't have it, then I'll make sure you never feel it again." He whispered with malice.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke once again and nodded to him. "This is your fight. I'm not gonna stand in you're way." He whispered as Sasuke picked up his fallen sword.

Sasuke nodded as he brushed off the blade and looked at the cut in Naruto's jacket where he had nearly killed him. A pane of guilt crept up his throat and before he could even say anything, Naruto shook his head. He had caught Sasuke staring at the slit. "Just go do what you were destined to do. We'll patch things up later."

Kakashi looked from either boy and couldn't help but smile a bit. They had grown up, finally, into sensible shinobi. "Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura….stay behind me and don't move unless I have given you the order to do so."

The other ninja nodded as they watched the battle that they all knew would have come sooner or later. Sasuke bit his lip as he stared at his brother with his Sharigan activated. 'You almost made me kill something that was more precious then life to me…twice….I won't let you touch him or anyone near me ever again.' The raven thought as he lunged at his sibling. Itachi smirked as he side-stepped the ravens attempt and slammed the hilt of his own sword into Sasuke's back. The ninja traded blows back and forth, neither landing a hit. From the side lines, Naruto and the others would warn Sasuke of blows he didn't see coming or give helpful advice. If there hadn't been a life and death balance on the line, you wouldn't have thought that it was a battle and more like a sport teenagers played. Finally, Sasuke found an opening. His sword struck home when he faked out a stab and sliced downward onto his brother's shoulder. Blood sprayed from the wound and Itachi screamed in absolute pain, falling to the ground and holding the severed stump. His arm and sword landed beside him with a dull thud.

Kakashi covered Sakura's eyes while the other's gapped in horror. Sasuke walked over to his brother who didn't move. Blood loss had already started to affect him, but there was something else that Sasuke could feel. He held his sword over his brother, ready to swing down and slice him in two. Ready to exact revenge for all that he did. But, he just couldn't do it. Dropping the sword, the raven squatted beside his brother and took off his robe. To everyone's shock, he began to tie up the wound so that his brother might have a chance to live. "…You're too weak." Itachi hissed with delight, but it didn't anger Sasuke at all.

In fact, a slight smile began to appear on the raven's face. "No….I am the stronger one." He said with confidence, "I'm the one who knows when enough is enough…I'm the one who won't kill a family member…" He whispered to his brother.

Itachi tried to sit up but because he had lost so much blood…it was in vein. "Kakashi. I need you to take him." Sasuke asked his sensei who replied with a nod of his head.

Sasuke turned then, to Naruto and began to walk over slowly towards him, ignoring his brother's raspy voice for him to come back. "Finish it you fool!" He screeched at his brother and Sasuke could only smile.

His brother couldn't live with the fact that his Ni-chan had surpassed him, his honor having been crushed as soon as Sasuke found the opening. That and the fact that he thought his brother had finally cracked a bit over the years. It was the time he spent with Naruto that made Itachi's love for his brother surface again. Sasuke could have died quite a few times by his own sibling's blade, which he had also noticed. However, the older Uchiha's exterior had been healed with Naruto's show of affection for the one's he cared about. "You taught me something too, dobe." Sasuke said, speaking out his thoughts and confusing everyone around him.

Sasuke pushed his forehead against Naruto's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the blonde who somehow allowed him to have inner peace. How was it that he, of all people, could do that? He wasn't an angel; he was the worst of ninja, and quite frankly annoying at most times. Sasuke didn't understand it, but he didn't feel the need to. Destiny was something he believed in and he just sort of knew that he and Naruto were to be.

Shikamaru groaned as the two shared another kiss and Gaara merely started towards Kakashi to help him hold down Itachi who was still wriggling in spite. Slowly however, Sakura approached both boys' with tearful eyes. The same thought went through both of the other team member's head as the female approached them. '_Heart break…she's gonna be mad because Sasuke/Naruto's in love with me._'

Instead of the slap that the two braced themselves for, Sakura hugged them both in a tight embrace. "You're coming home with me even if I have to drag you the whole way there…understand?" Sakura finally asked through sobs.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smiled before either took the girls hand and walking back towards the village.

Sakura had dragged them, holding their hands before when the Chuunin exams had started and she hadn't let go of their hands. This time, it was their turn.

By this time, Itachi had been knocked out and the other member's of the 'Save Sasuke and Naruto' team were trailing behind, smiling at the scene in front of them. Team seven, had finally been reunited after a long time of breaking away from the tree of destiny. Somehow, even the farthest leaf, can return home; if only shown the way.


End file.
